1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally drawn to the field of personal transportation devices, and in particular, personal transportation devices that are powered by the user and which may be utilized for recreation as well as for transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bicycles, as well as tricycles configured for adults, have been known to the public for many years. Bicycles take on many different overall dimensions and configurations for intended use, such as touring bicycles, road-racing bicycles, mountain bicycles, children's' bicycles, etc. Such bicycles share a common design, by utilizing generally pneumatic front and rear tires, the front wheel/tire assembly being rotatable by the steering axes for steering control, and a foot-operated crank assembly implemented for forward motion. Generally, the crank assembly is connected to the rear wheel for transfer of power, such as through a chain or a belt-driven means.
High-end bicycles intended for road use typically are configured such that the rider is somewhat hunched or bent over at the waist such that the upper torso forms a relatively small angle with respect to the horizontal plane, such as the plane which bisects the axes of the front and rear wheels (in the case of equally-sized front and rear wheels). While many users enjoy the aerodynamic benefits and control of such a body orientation, other users have long complained about upper body stress and pain due to this rather unnatural position.
Still further, a gap continues to exist in the art between sporting goods equipment such as roller skates, roller blades, ice skates, and skis, which are attached to the user in such a way that the user wears such devices, and sporting goods such as bicycles and bicycle-derivative apparatuses. In particular, the sporting goods equipment such as skates and skis, are intimately connected with the body and, in a sense, form an extension of the body when in use. On the other band, bicycle and bicycle-derivative apparatuses are generally not “worn” by the user, but rather operated by the user such that the user generally is mounted on the apparatus. Accordingly, beyond the need for improved ergonomics, there is also a general desire to develop sporting goods equipment that provide the utility, speed, and level of excitement of bicycle-derivative apparatuses, but yet provide the improved control and body-apparatus connection normally associated with devices such as skis or skates.